


Blondes Have More Fun

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean Friendship, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 5: TypeFandom: Percy Jackson and the OlympiansPercy Jackson is shocked that some of his friends have a type. And that it's not him. How could they, am I right?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Piper McClean
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Blondes Have More Fun

"You know, Neeks," Percy Jackson said to one of his best friends one day. It was gonna be a weird conversation but most of them were to be honest. "I can't believe you never had a crush on me. It's so weird."

Nico rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, you're not gay and yet you say stuff like this."

"I'm not!" Percy said quickly. Way too quickly. "I just think it's weird."

"I don't know. You're just not my type." Nico shrugged.

"Yeah, you're not really mine either." Piper McClean piped up (no pun intended) as she walked in the room. Nico smirked now, while of course Percy looked outraged. 

"What?? Why??"

"I don't know." She echoed Nico. "Guess we just like blondes."

Damn right they did.


End file.
